


Ideas of Originals Part 2

by Rose_Miller



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Cats, Demons, F/M, Families falling apart, Family Drama, Family Feels, Feels, Fighting, Fighting for life, Fluff, Friendship, Hybrids, Lies, Love, Monsters, Potions, Red Door, Spells & Enchantments, Unrequited Lust, Vampires, Werewolves, Witches, becoming a monster, losing friendships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-04-16 04:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 46
Words: 14,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14157168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Miller/pseuds/Rose_Miller
Summary: After Faith's best friend, and Kol Mikaelson's only love... has died. Lucien still has Faith as his slave, leaving Elijah Mikaelson to do whatever he asks.However, what no one is aware of is... a little witch, has already set certain plans into motion. All at the hands of Lucien, as he is plays someone else's puppet.With the loss of Rose Wolf, Faith Cane is questioning her trust towards Kol Mikaelson.Elijah Mikaelson's, main focus is getting Faith Cane back.Rebekah and Freya Mikaelson, attempt to assist the best way that they can. All the while, trying to keep their family together.(Ni)Klaus Mikaelson could care less, about two lowly witches. He's always felt threatened by them. For the simple fact, that they could take his brothers away.Kol Mikaelson is nowhere to be found, after killing his darling Rose Wolf. He's pushed himself away, to try and deal with his own demons.Will the Mikaelson's be able to become a family again. Before the "puppet master", completely tears them apart? Or will they fall into the palm of the "puppet master's" hand.





	1. Be good

**Author's Note:**

> If you have not read "Ideas of Originals Part 1". Please turn back and go find it!  
> If you're coming from "Ideas of Originals Part 1". Welcome, we're picking up right after Rose's death.
> 
>  
> 
> I hope you enjoy the ride.

Lucien shoves Faith onto the floor. Once they're back in his apartment.

 

\----

"She's dead..." Faith whispers, while Lucien starts to pace.

 

-

"She said that wouldn't happen..." Lucien mumbles.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

"She said that wasn't part of the plan." Lucien shakes his head.

 

"Who? Esther?" Faith asks.

 

Lucien lunges at Faith, dropping down to one knee, and grabbing her by the throat.

 

Faith's eyes widen.

 

-

"How do you know about her?" Lucien asks angrily.

 

"Uh... Kaleb..." Faith chocks.

 

"Kaleb?" Lucien asks, tightening his grip.

 

"Westphall... Kaleb Westphall..." Faith whispers.

 

Lucien eyes Faith.

 

"I only know her name." Faith explains.

 

-

"Right. Rose and the Mikaelson's, wouldn't trust you otherwise." Lucien nods, releasing his hold on Faith's throat.

 

Faith gasps between coughs. As she tries catching her breath.

 

\----

"It's a good thing you can't leave. Because I have to run an errand, my love." Lucien smiles.

 

Faith cringes.

 

"Be good." Lucien chuckles.

 

Faith starts crawling away from Lucien.

 

Lucien blows Faith a kiss, before rushing out of his apartment.

 

\----

Faith waits after Lucien has left. To be sure he isn't testing her.

 

\--

After a good ten minutes, Faith starts looking around Lucien's apartment.

 

\--

Faith walks into a nearby closet, where she finds a chest.

 

-

"Curiosity killed the cat." Faith whispers to herself.

 

-

Faith opens the chest. Inside the chest, Faith finds a notebook, and several unmarked viles.

 

-

Faith opens the notebook first. It contains drawings of Rose.

 

-

"Creepy." Faith mumbles, as she goes through the notebook.

 

-

Faith sets the notebook aside, to inspect the viles.

 

-

"A cure for werewolf venom. Are you paranoid Lucien?" Faith smirks.

 

-

Faith takes out all the viles, and she breaks all but one vile.

 

\----

"Honey I'm home." Lucien sings.

 

Faith rolls her eyes, as she pockets the vile.


	2. Lucien Castle?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter might be super long.. but I am semi proud of it, so deal with it.
> 
> I hope as the chapters go on... you figure out my little puzzle pieces I'm leaving for you...

Faith casually walks out of the closet. To find Lucien, now dressed in a black tux.

 

\--

"What's going on?" Faith asks confused.

 

"We're going out darling." Lucien chuckles, as he presents a dress for Faith.

 

"Oh hell no. I'm not some Barbie you-"

 

"Don't make me compel you." Lucien sighs bored.

 

"Try me." Faith crosses her arms.

 

"Look, I need you to cooperate. You do that, and I won't threaten your life." Lucien bargains.

 

"Why should I cooperate? Not threatening my life. Doesn't excuse the fact, that I'm still your slave." Faith shrugs.

 

"Alright, so I was just looking to show you off." Lucien sighs.

 

"Tough, because it's not happening." Faith forces a smile.

 

\--

The doorbell rings, before Lucien can speak.

 

\--

Lucien walks to the door, and he opens it.

 

-

No one is standing outside the door.

 

-

Lucien looks around confused.

 

-

Faith watches from afar.

 

\--

As Lucien goes to close the doors, Faith spots a black cat.

 

-

"Binx!" Faith whispers.

 

-

Lucien looks at Faith over his shoulder.

 

-

"Did you say, Binx?" Lucien asks confused.

 

-

Faith shakes her head.

 

-

Lucien turns back to the doors. He steps back alarmed.

 

\--

"Lucien Castle?" A woman asks, now standing outside the door.

 

"Can I help you?" Lucien asks confused.

 

-

The woman looks past Lucien, she nods to Faith.

 

-

Faith drops her arms, as she watches them.

 

\--

"You've already done enough." The woman smirks.

 

-

The woman rushes Lucien, easily stepping through his barrier. She tackles Lucien to the floor.

 

-

Lucien tries fighting the woman off. But the blitz attack, leaves him momentarily defenseless.

 

-

The woman grabs Lucien's arm. She bites into his forearm, right through his suit coat.

 

-

Lucien screams in pain.

 

-

The woman releases his arm as she stands.

 

-

Lucien's arm burns in pain, venom burning through his veins.

 

-

Faith walks over to Lucien, a smile present on her lips.

 

\--

"Don't bother looking in your chest." Faith laughs, waving the last vile in Lucien's face.

 

-

Lucien stares at Faith confused.

 

-

"Drop the spell now, and I'll give you this cure. Or I'll wait until you're dead, to freely leave." Faith shrugs.

 

"You bitch..." Lucien spits, through gritted teeth.

 

"I've been called worse, darling." Faith smiles.

 

\--

The book is over there." Lucien points to his bookshelf. "The spell is in that bookshelf."

 

-

Faith looks up at the woman.

 

-

"I'll watch him." The woman nods.

 

-

Faith walks over to the bookshelf. She raises her hand, and the spell book flies out to her.

 

-

Lucien panics, as Faith finds the spell.

 

-

"Got it." Faith smirks.

 

-

Faith walks over to the door, and she drops the spell.

 

-

"Let's go." Faith nods to the woman.

 

The woman nods as she leaves Lucien's apartment.

 

\--

Faith keeps Lucien's book, as she tosses him the vile.

 

-

"I'm a woman of my word." Faith giggles as she leaves.

 

-

Lucien tries getting up, before the vile hits the floor.


	3. Clever witch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I do this often... mostly because it is fun.  
> Some of the chapters, will alternate between characters. Before it blends back into one, I hope it isn't confusing.

"Elijah!" Rebekah yells, stopping her brother.

 

-

Elijah keeps his back to Rebekah.

 

-

"Are you mad? Did you not think-?"

 

"Rebekah I've thought this through." Elijah sighs.

 

"You're risking your life, and Faith's. Freya told me everything." Rebekah approaches Elijah.

 

"Then you know about Rose?" Elijah asks.

 

"Yes, and that Kol has cut out our family. Look I know how much you both, care-"

 

"Care? Dear sister, we love these women. More than words could ever express." Elijah corrects.

 

"I know... But I can't lose my brothers-"

 

"Go back to the compound Rebekah." Elijah says, as he walks away.

 

"Elijah, Faith would never forgive you." Rebekah yells after him.

 

-

Elijah doesn't look back at Rebekah.

 

-

Rebekah sighs, as she walks back to the compound.

 

\----

Once Elijah reaches Lucien's apartment. He takes the elevator, up to Lucien's door.

 

-

The doors are still wide open to Lucien's apartment.

 

-

Elijah approaches with caution.

 

-

Lucien's sitting on the floor, his suit coat removed, and his dress sleeve rolled up.

 

-

"My darling Lucien..." Elijah smirks.

 

-

Lucien looks up at Elijah surprised.

 

-

Elijah notices Lucien's injured arm.

 

-

"Are you part of this?" Lucien asks angrily.

 

-

Elijah looks around, and he doesn't spot or sense Faith.

 

-

"She's gone already, hours ago." Lucien says annoyed.

 

"A werewolf bite huh?" Elijah nods.

 

"I suppose you don't know any wolves." Lucien forces a smile.

 

Elijah shakes his head as he smiles. "Clever witch..."

 

-

Lucien watches Elijah confused, as he turns around and walks away.

 

-

Leaving Lucien to die from the wolf venom. Since Faith broke the last vile, before she left.


	4. This wasn't my doing

"Here, you can stay in here." The woman says, as she and Faith enter a cabin.

 

"Thank you for this Hayley." Faith smiles.

 

"This is all Rose's idea actually." Hayley nods.

 

"What?" Faith asks surprised.

 

"Rose told me about that guy-"

 

"Lucien." Faith nods.

 

"Yeah, she was afraid he'd do something to you. She knew he'd try to kill her though." Hayley explains. "Rose asked me to save you. She didn't say when, just to watch for a black cat."

 

"She knew- she- she knew she'd die?" Faith asks, she feels like someone kicked her.

 

"Apparently." Hayley nods. "Are you okay?"

 

"But Kol Mikaelson, killed her..." Faith looks away from Hayley.

 

"Mikaelson? She's... Wait, she's the infamous Rose Wolf?" Hayley asks confused.

 

"She was... you've heard of her?" Faith looks back at Hayley.

 

"Klaus bitched about her, stealing Kol from him. I had to get him drunk, so he'd shut up. But then I ended up, with his baby." Hayley sighs.

 

"Sounds like Klaus." Faith nods. "I should be going, thank you again."

 

"You can't. Part of my deal, was to keep you here. At least until the Mikaelson's, find you." Hayley stops Faith.

 

"Dammit Rose." Faith mumbles.

 

"Sorry, but I'm also your watch dog." Hayley giggles. "You're also supposed to, protect me from people trying to kill my baby."

 

"Yeah that sounds more like Rose." Faith smiles.

 

"She always looking out for others?" Hayley asks, as she rubs her belly.

 

"Yeah." Faith nods.

 

"She assured me, I can trust you. That you're a strong witch." Hayley smiles.

 

"Well, I hope I live up to that." Faith nods.


	5. We're supposed to be family

Elijah arrives back to the compound.

 

\----

"Elijah, you're back." Klaus smiles.

 

"Please, Niklaus... I don't have time, for your games." Elijah sighs, as he walks to Freya's room.

 

"Still pinning for what you can't have?" Klaus chuckles.

 

Elijah's body tenses.

 

"Rebekah told me, that little witch was with Lucien. You went off to rescue her, but here you are... Alone. Did Lucien kill her?" Klaus smiles.

 

Elijah tries to keep walking.

 

"Oh come brother, you can't blame me for that." Klaus sighs.

 

Elijah compels himself to finish walking to Freya's room.

 

"Boring." Klaus rolls his eyes. "I never liked those witches anyway. They got what they deserved."

 

Elijah finally snaps.

 

\--

Elijah jumps over the inner balcony, He lunges at Klaus, and punches him in the face several times.

 

-

Klaus angrily shoves Elijah, across the compound.

 

-

Elijah's quick to his feet, as he rushes back to Klaus.

 

-

Klaus throws a punch at Elijah.

 

-

Elijah blocks the punch, as he kicks Klaus.

 

-

Klaus is thrown back, by the force of the kick. His back hits the brick wall, quickly triggering his inner hybrid.

 

-

Elijah darkens his eyes, at the sight of Klaus' hybrid showing.

 

\--

"ENOUGH!" Rebekah screams, as she stops both of her brothers.

 

Elijah straightens his suit coat.

 

"I warned him, not to love-"

 

"Nik, I said enough!" Rebekah snaps.

 

Klaus storms out of the compound.

 

\--

"Faith wouldn't want this!" Rebekah pleads with Elijah.

 

"It’s because of someone, sired to Niklaus. That put Faith in this danger!" Elijah sighs.

 

"Elijah please, we're supposed to be a family." Rebekah frowns.

 

"Then find a different brother." Elijah says, as he goes to Freya's room.


	6. I'm trying!

"How many things, did you guys break?" Freya asks, when she sees Elijah.

 

"Please tell me, you know where she is." Elijah sighs.

 

"You may know who Faith is with. But someone, put a spell on her that I can't find her." Freya shakes her head.

 

"Who could have put a spell on her?" Elijah asks.

 

"Rose, but when she died the spell should've broken. It doesn't make sense." Freya shrugs.

 

"I don't understand, why Rose would hide Faith from us?" Elijah shakes his head.

 

"Maybe it's not intended to hide Faith, from us." Freya suggests.

 

"I didn't think Rose or Faith had enemies." Elijah looks at Freya confused.

 

"Don't look at me, I just walked into this. Only you and Kol would know." Freya shakes her head.

 

\--

"Kol... Where is our dear brother?" Elijah asks.

 

"That I don't know either. He screamed at me, and stormed off." Freya sighs.

 

"So we're at dead ends. Lovely." Elijah shakes his head, as he leaves Freya's room.

 

"Elijah I'm trying!" Freya yells after Elijah.

 

\----

Elijah passes Rebekah, as he leaves the compound.

 

-

"Elijah stop!" Rebekah snaps

 

-

Elijah sighs, as he amuses his sister.

 

-

"You will not break-up our family over-"

 

"You promised to see Faith as family. So you will not speak to me. As though, Faith means nothing." Elijah says harshly.

 

"Elijah, if I could have stopped any of this. You know I would have. But we need to protect ourselves." Rebekah looks at her feet.

 

"Always and forever, means nothing to me." Elijah whispers, as he leaves.

 

"Please don't do anything stupid." Rebekah whispers, as she watches Elijah walk away.


	7. We want the baby

"What's that noise?" Hayley asks, as she stands.

 

"What?" Faith asks, as she follows Hayley.

 

-

A pack of different men, are standing outside of Hayley's cabin.

 

-

"Do you know them?" Faith asks.

 

"Four of them are from my pack. The other six, are hybrids." Hayley sighs.

 

"What do they want?" Faith asks.

 

"My guess..." Hayley sighs.

 

"Right." Faith nods.

 

"Stay here." Hayley says, as she steps outside.

 

Faith rolls her eyes, as she watches Hayley.

 

\----

"Can I help you gentlemen?" Hayley crosses her arms.

 

"We're not here for you." One of the men say. "Just step aside Hayley."

 

"Why? So you can attack, a defenseless witch?" Hayley shrugs.

 

"She doesn't belong here." The man crosses his arms.

 

"Neither do half of you." Hayley forces a smile.

 

"We won't hurt you Hayley. The man shrugs.

 

"Good for my baby. But that doesn't mean, I won't still kick your-"

 

\--

"Stop! Don't hurt her!" Faith shouts, raising her hands.

 

"Faith what are you-?"

 

"Just take me and leave Hayley alone." Faith looks at Hayley.

 

Hayley nods.

 

\--

"Smart little witch." The man smirks.

 

"Well actually I have a message to deliver." Faith smirks.

 

-

The men start to approach Faith.

 

-

"Tell Klaus to go to hell. Also tell Lilianna Dupree, hands off Hayley!" Faith smiles, as she turns her hands to fists.

 

-

The men drop to their knees in agony. Their bones are being broken, their skills are being crushed, and their blood is boiling.

 

-

A few men try to resist, so Faith throws them aside.

 

-

The screams from the different, wolves and hybrids are flooding the swamp.

 

\--

"Faith look!" Hayley points to a group of women approaching.

 

-

"Lilianna told Klaus, these creatures we're useless." A women shakes her head.

 

-

Faith stops what she's doing.

 

-

"Jane, good to see you." Faith rolls her eyes.

 

"We just want the baby. Hayley's due any moment." Jane smiles.

 

"No. Taking an innocent life, isn't what we do!" Faith refuses.

 

"Fine, then you leave us no choice." Jane nods.

 

\--

Faith turns around to see, a newly turned vampire behind her.

 

-

"No!" Faith tries raising her hand.

 

-

The vampire effortlessly throws Faith aside, he grabs Hayley, and leaves with Jane and her witches.


	8. I found her!

"Wait I'm getting something." Freya looks down at her map.

 

"What? What's going on?" Rebekah asks.

 

"Faith was using magic..." Freya smiles.

 

"That signals you?" Rebekah asks.

 

"It's a loophole of the protection spell. Faith must be in danger..." Freya watches her crystals scatter around the map.

 

\--

"Well where is she?" Rebekah asks.

 

"She's moving somewhere. The protection spell, is trying to hide her again." Freya frantically tries to find Faith's position.

 

"I thought you said, it signals help? Why would it cover her back up?" Rebekah asks confused.

 

"That's part of the spell. Rose must've been afraid, someone else would find Faith." Freya sighs.

 

\--

The crystals stall over, St. Patrick's Catholic Church. Before they blow away off the map.

 

\--

"There! Did you see that?" Freya smiles.

 

"No... What?" Rebekah asks.

 

"I know where Faith is." Freya says, as she starts calling Elijah.


	9. I'm stabbing him

Faith wakes up with a splitting headache.

 

\--

"God dammit Jane." Faith says annoyed.

 

-

Faith looks around, bodies litter the swamp, while a few hybrids are left standing.

 

-

"You so much as try to attack me.... And I'll rip your heart out." Faith threatens.

 

"Why are we here?" One man asks confused.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

"I don't know what I'm doing here?" The man shrugs.

 

"You were compelled. Fantastic, I know exactly who I'm going to dagger." Faith sighs annoyed.

 

-

Faith gets to her feet, and she marches out of the swamp.

 

\----

"Let me go!" Hayley screams, as the witches hold her down.

 

"This will only hurt... A lot." Jane smiles, as she picks up her knife.

 

"No!" Hayley screams, as she tries to fight.

 

-

Jane lifts Hayley's shirt, and she starts cutting into her belly.

 

-

"Please, STOP!" Hayley begs.

 

"Your baby, is the only key to stopping Klaus." Jane shrugs.

 

-

Hayley tries kicking the young witches off her.

 

-

"Don't bother trying to fight." Jane sighs.

 

"Please I don't-" Hayley starts to lose consciousness.

 

-

Jane reaches into Hayley's pregnant belly. She cuts the umbilical cord, and pulls Hayley's baby out.

 

-

The baby takes a moment, before she starts crying.

 

-

The young witches let go of Hayley. Leaving her to slowly die, while they gather around the baby.

 

-

Jane sets the baby in the middle of a pentagram. While she stands in a circle, with her other witches.

 

-

"To the ancestors, we offer this sacrifice." Jane begins.


	10. About that

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as I have said in my other story... these "spells" are not real. Do not try and use them, or try and tell me they are real.

"We offer this innocence. To make up for, the abomination that is Klaus Mikaelson." Jane raises her voice.

 

-

A strange wind starts to pick up.

 

-

Hayley's baby starts wailing.

 

-

"Atque Innocentiam illorum abominatio." Jane's witches start to chant.

 

"Oblatiónem nostram tibi placet accipere." Jane starts to chant.

 

-

"Atque Innocentiam illorum abominatio."

 

"Oblatiónem nostram tibi placet accipere."

 

\----

The church doors fly open, breaking the spell.

 

-

Jane and her witches turn towards the door.

 

-

"About that." Faith smiles.

 

-

Jane tries grabbing Hayley's baby.

 

-

Faith throws up a barrier around the baby.

 

-

Jane bounces off the invisible wall.

 

-

"Oops." Faith shrugs.

 

-

Jane's witches try taking on Faith.

 

-

Faith throws up hands, throwing two of Jane's witches against the wall. Their backs break almost instantly.

 

-

Jane knowing she's, stronger than Faith. Tries bringing Faith to her knees.

 

-

Faith feels the church shake under her feet.

 

-

"Why isn't this working?" Jane asks confused.

 

"You tried killing an innocent. The ancestors aren't on your side anymore." Faith smirks.

 

-

Faith raises her hand, and she breaks Jane's neck.

 

-

Two witches are left standing.

 

-

"3... 2... 1..." Faith smiles.

 

-

Hayley gasps awake.

 

-

The young witches look at Hayley confused.

 

-

Hayley's eyes shine yellow, as she attacks the young witches.

 

\--

Once all of Jane and her witches are dead. Faith stops Hayley and her feeding.


	11. Elijah...!

"What, what happened?" Hayley asks confused.

 

"Your baby's umbilical cord, was left inside of you. When you died, you became a hybrid." Faith explains, as she gently picks up Hayley's baby.

 

\--

"My baby..." Hayley gasps.

 

"She's alive, and unharmed." Faith assures Hayley.

 

"Thank you..." Hayley smiles, as she tears up. "Rose was right about you."

 

"Yeah, I guess she was." Faith smiles, as she hands Hayley her baby.

 

-

Hayley lightly cries, as she holds her baby.

 

-

Faith takes off her sweat shirt, wrapping it around Hayley's baby.

 

-

"Thank you." Hayley whispers.

 

Faith nods.

 

\----

"Well, seems I'm late." A voice chuckles.

 

-

Faith turns around defensively.

 

-

"Elijah!" Faith gasps.

 

"You know, you're hard to find." Elijah smirks, as he walks towards Faith.

 

-

Faith runs to Elijah, she jumps on him, and she hugs him.

 

-

"Your darling Rose, did everything to keep you hidden." Elijah smiles, as he holds Faith. "I'm glad to confirm, you're safe my love."

 

"Oh Elijah..." Faith sighs, as her feet touch the ground.

 

"I know love, I know." Elijah whispers.

 

\--

Faith pulls away as she looks at Hayley.

 

-

"If we're leaving, Hayley and her baby are my responsibility." Faith says sternly.

 

"Of course love, anything you want." Elijah nods.

 

\--

"Faith you don't-"

 

"Hayley, Rose expects me to protect you. I'll be dammed if I let you leave now." Faith sighs.

 

-

Hayley nods.

 

\--

"I'll pick up baby clothes, and clothes for Hayley. Meet me at the compound." Elijah says, kissing Faith's forehead.

 

-

Faith closes her eyes as she smiles.

 

-

"I won't be long." Elijah says, before he rushes out.

 

\--

"I owe you." Hayley smiles, as she walks out with Faith.

 

"You saved me, I saved you. Consider us even." Faith smiles.


	12. Quite the badass

Faith helps Hayley walk into the compound.

 

\----

"You're okay!" Rebekah surprise hugs Faith.

 

"Rebekah!" Faith laughs.

 

\--

"Did you see Elijah?" Rebekah asks, pulling away.

 

"He's buying clothes for Hayley. He's letting her stay here." Faith nods.

 

-

"You must be Hayley." Rebekah smiles at Hayley.

 

"I am." Hayley nods.

 

-

"Oh you have a baby!" Rebekah smiles, jealousy starts to overtake her.

 

"Yeah, can I shower somewhere?" Hayley asks.

 

"Of course, I'll show you." Rebekah nods.

 

\--

"If you get taken again. Let me put a protection spell on you." Freya smiles.

 

"Let's hope I don't get taken again." Faith sighs.

 

-

"You were almost, impossible to find. Rose was really looking out for you." Freya says, as she hugs Faith.

 

"How'd you find me though?" Faith asks.

 

"Rose put in a momentary loophole. When you used magic, it allowed a general location on you." Freya shrugs.

 

"At least you found me." Faith smiles.

 

\--

"Not that we needed to. Faith was quite the badass." Elijah says, as he lightly bumps Faith.

 

Faith giggles.

 

"Really?" Freya smiles.

 

Faith nods.


	13. This is Rose's fault!

"Oh wonderful, the little witch is alive." Klaus sighs.

 

-

Freya, Elijah, and Faith turn around.

 

-

"Klaus, good to see you. I owe you-"

 

"Don't love." Elijah grabs Faith's hand.

 

Faith drops the knife in her hand.

 

\--

"Apparently my hybrids were no match." Klaus nods.

 

"You sent hybrids after her?" Freya snaps.

 

"She was tearing our family apart. What else was-?"

 

"You don't send hybrids after me!" Faith raises her voice.

 

"Klaus, are you insane?" Elijah rolls his eyes.

 

\--

Klaus looks around the compound.

 

-

"Who else is here?" Klaus growls.

 

"A girl named Hayley, and her baby." Rebekah says, as she walks down the stairs.

 

"Hayley, you mean little wolf Hayley Marshall?" Klaus says annoyed.

 

"No, hybrid Hayley Marshall." Faith crosses her arms.

 

"What is she doing here?" Klaus' eyes darken.

 

"I'm protecting her. So don't you dare, think you can take me on!" Faith stands her ground.

 

"So my siblings are taking in strays now." Klaus grows bored.

 

"We have the room Klaus, you owe all of us." Elijah puffs out his chest.

 

"I owe you nothing. This is all because of Kol's precious Rose." Klaus shakes his head.

 

"No this was because of Lucien. Your sire!" Faith snaps.

 

\--

Klaus' eyes darken as he looks at Faith.

 

-

Faith stands her ground, she lets up a little. When she sees a black cat, sitting behind Klaus.

 

-

Klaus lunges at Faith, forcing her back against the wall across the compound.

 

-

"Nik!" Rebekah snaps.

 

-

Faith gasps as Klaus', forearm rests against her throat.

 

-

"Klaus stop!" Elijah slowly approaches him.

 

-

Faith tries pushing Klaus away.

 

-

"You don't have to do this!" Freya tries to reason.

 

\--

"Your precious Rose wanted all of this chaos. Why should we keep you alive?" Klaus growls, he bares his teeth at Faith.

 

-

A figure rushes in, shoving Klaus away from Faith. Sending him flying towards his siblings.

 

-

Klaus is quick to his feet in anger.

 

-

"I didn't want any of this..." The figure says.


	14. The truth

Kol carefully carries, Rose's body over to her bed.

 

-

Kol lies Rose down gently, he stares at her a moment.

 

-

Rose's body still isn't moving.

 

-

Kol cuts his hand, and he drips blood over Rose's lips.

 

\--

"Come on love..." Kol whispers.

 

-

Rose's lips are slowly covered in Kol's blood.

 

-

Kol anxiously holds his breath. He's never felt so nervous or scared before.

 

-

Rose gasps awake.

 

-

"Breathe, breathe... It's okay darling." Kol sighs happily.

 

-

Rose stares at Kol slightly confused.

 

-

Kol removes his hand, from Rose's face.

 

\--

"How was it?" Kol asks.

 

"Not as hot as I thought it would be." Rose sighs.

 

"Sorry to disappoint darling." Kol chuckles.

 

-

"Did he buy it?" Rose asks.

 

"Yes, we really sold it. Although we owe Elijah and Faith a huge explanation." Kol nods.

 

Rose nods as she sits up.

 

\--

"You hungry?" Kol asks.

 

"Yeah." Rose nods.

 

"I'll grab something from the fridge." Kol says as he stands.

 

"Kol wait." Rose reaches for him.

 

Kol turns to Rose.

 

"I didn't mean-"

 

"I know darling, I know." Kol smiles, as he cups Rose's face.

 

Rose searches Kol's face.

 

-

Did he really know it was just an act? That she really did love him. That he isn't a monster, in her eyes.

 

-

"I love you." Kol kisses Rose.


	15. I want this

"Kol, I..." Rose hesitates.

 

"What?" Kol asks.

 

"I want you to turn me." Rose sighs.

 

"I thought you didn't-"

 

"I was being selfish, and I was angry with you. But I've always, wanted to be able to-"

 

"This is a big commitment love..." Kol hesitates.

 

"I know Kol, and I'm willing to take it on." Rose nods.

 

Kol sighs nervously.

 

"Either you break my neck, or I'll cut my wrists." Rose shrugs.

 

"Okay." Kol nods.

 

-

Rose closes her eyes, as Kol quickly breaks her neck.

 

-

Kol watches Rose's body fall limp, for real this time. He nervously sits on the bed next to her body.

 

\----

After two hours, Rose wakes up.

 

-

"God... I hope I don't have to do that anymore." Rose groans.

 

Kol forces a smile.

 

\--

"So I'm curious... Did I taste as sweet as Lucien let on?" Rose asks, as she rubs her neck.

 

"No." Kol says harshly.

 

"Really?" Rose asks.

 

"You tasted bitter, like copper." Kol nods.

 

\--

"Kol what's wrong?" Rose asks concerned.

 

"It's hitting me now, that I asked you to die for me." Kol shakes his head.

 

"Kol-"

 

"And it's worse that I killed you!" Kol screams more at himself.

 

"Kol stop. Look at me." Rose gently holds his face.

 

-

Kol looks so torn inside. An emotion, he often covered up.

 

-

"I died for myself, but I'm living for you." Rose corrects him. "Always and forever, doesn't just apply to your siblings."

 

"But you're more than, always and forever." Kol whispers.

 

"I'm your promise... You've always kept." Rose smiles.


	16. You're not the same

"Kol, I'm still me... I'm the same Rose you remember." Rose holds Kol face in her hands.

 

"But you're not the same." Kol sadly whispers.

 

\--

Kol knows he's going to, miss hearing Rose's heartbeat.

 

-

The way her heartbeat faster, when she looked at him.

 

-

Or when he touched her, he could hear her heart skip a beat.

 

-

Even when he said her name, her heart only seemed to beat for him.

 

\--

"Please don't make me regret this." Rose begs, she can feel her heartbreaking.

 

Kol stares into Rose's eyes.

 

"Kol please..." Rose whispers, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

 

-

Kol sighs, he pulls away from Rose.

 

-

Rose starts to cry, as Kol walks outside.

 

-

Kol knows he's being selfish.

 

-

Rose was desperate, she didn't have another choice.

 

-

Kol had always asked her, to become a vampire. But he wanted it done intimately, lovingly, and he wanted Rose to feel safe.

 

-

Instead it was done in desperation, it was cold, and she was scared... No, he was scared.

 

-

After everything with Lucien. Kol was afraid he'd actually killed Rose. That he couldn't bring her back.

 

-

But Kol has Rose back, she isn't afraid, and she still loves him.

 

-

Rose deserves better, she's always deserved better... Than a monster like Kol.

 

-

Rose would never leave Kol though. She's always stuck by his side, she's always been in his corner, and she's always waited for him.

 

-

Kol has always waited for Rose too, he's always searched for her, and he could only truly love her!


	17. You bloody idiot!

So why did Kol leave her crying on the floor? Why did he leave her feeling unwanted? Why did he feel she wasn't his Rose?

 

\--

"Kol you bloody idiot!" Kol curses himself as he runs back inside.

 

-

Kol drops to his knees next to Rose. She's still crying, he wraps her tightly in his arms.

 

-

"Darling I am so sorry... I was selfish!" Kol's breath is shaky. "I love you, I love you more than anything... I promise, on my immortal life. I love you so much!"

 

-

Rose tenses in Kol's arms, as her tears stop.

 

\--

"Rose..." Kol holds her face, in his hands. "You deserve better than me-"

 

"Don't say that!" Rose snaps.

 

"I can't ask you to forgive me. I was so selfish just now..." Kol sighs, resting his forehead against Rose's. "I am so sorry..."

 

-

Rose closes her eyes.

 

-

"You're my Rose. You are my Rose. You will always be, my Rose." Kol whispers, more to himself.

 

-

Rose shivers as Kol repeats her name.

 

-

Kol smiles to himself.

 

\--

Rose pulls away from Kol, to dry her face.

 

-

"Let me." Kol whispers, pulling off his shirt to dry Rose's face.

 

"You just did that, so you could show off." Rose laughs, as Kol wipes her face with his shirt.

 

"Maybe." Kol shrugs, as he tosses his shirt.

 

"You're lucky you're so yummy." Rose shakes her head.

 

"I love you so much... I promise." Kol whispers, with a smile.

 

-

Rose nods.

 

\----

"So my newly turned vampire..." Kol makes a face.

 

"What?" Rose smiles.

 

"I'm going to keep calling you, my bloody witch. Until I think of something better." Kol shakes his head.

 

-

Rose giggles.

 

-

"Everything is enhanced, as a vampire. Do you want to try out, what that includes?" Kol smirks.

 

"You are such a-"

 

-

Kol cups Rose's face, as he cuts her off with a kiss.

 

-

Rose giggles against Kol's lips.


	18. She hates me

"I thought you were dead?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Technically I was." Rose nods.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

-

"I gave up being a witch." Rose looks down at her feet.

 

"Why?" Rebekah asks.

 

"I knew it would come down to, Lucien taking that from me. So-"

 

"I've always asked her, to live forever with me." Kol interrupts. "She always refused, but then she changed her mind."

 

"So with Lucien showing up. I made my decision." Rose looks to Kol.

 

-

"I really did feed on her, but the rest was-"

 

"My last witchy illusion." Rose smiles.

 

"But he could've really, killed you." Elijah points out.

 

"We worked that out. Part of the spell, had a safety net." Rose nods.

 

"Obviously it worked." Kol smiles.

 

-

"How could you still have, a protection spell-?"

 

"I was still a witch, I had Binx watching you Faith. When I saw Elijah had found you. I could give up being a witch." Rose explains.

 

-

"But if you're a new vampire, how can you-?"

 

"I had an old friend, make me a ring. It was finished before we got here." Rose holds up her hand.

 

\----

"Are you alright love?" Elijah asks Faith.

 

-

Faith feels suffocated by the news. She decides to stand on the balcony.

 

-

"She hates me." Rose sighs.

 

"Just go talk to her darling." Kol touches Rose's arm.

 

Rose nods as she follows her friend.


	19. I'm sorry

"Faith I'm-"

 

"Do you regret it?" Faith cuts off Rose.

 

"Not entirely. But I do miss being a witch." Rose shrugs. "Do you hate me?"

 

"I can't lie, I feel betrayed." Faith turns to Rose.

 

"What?" Rose asks surprised.

 

"Rose, you gave up what you, wanted for Kol. You became..." Faith looks down at her feet.

 

"Say it." Rose sighs.

 

"Rose you're unpredictable right now. You're my best friend, but-"

 

"I'm a monster, I know." Rose's heart breaks.

 

\--

"Why didn't you tell me?" Faith asks.

 

"Faith I didn't have-"

 

"You drag me into this shit, and you can't tell me anything? You couldn't tell me, you planned on dying? You couldn't tell me, you'd give up yourself for Kol?" Faith raises her voice.

 

\--

"So if Elijah asks you-"

 

"I would tell him no. I enjoy being a witch, as much as I thought you did." Faith rolls her eyes. "Apparently I'm not stupid enough. To give up my literal, life for a guy."

 

\--

"Faith I'm sorry, I didn't want you involved. Please know, I didn't want this for you! I helped train you for this... But I didn't want you-"

 

"Like that means anything to me now. I don't even know who you are." Faith laughs. "You and Kol aren't even, fully made up!"

 

"I get it. I am sorry Faith." Rose nods, as she walks away.

 

"Rose-" Faith sighs with guilt.


	20. Faith wouldn't...

"Let's go." Rose says, as she passes Kol.

 

"Is everything alright?" Elijah asks.

 

"Tell your lover, I wish her the best." Rose says, as she leaves with Kol.

 

\----

"What the hell happened?" Rebekah asks confused.

 

"Isn't it obvious?" Klaus chuckles.

 

"You were eavesdropping, weren't you?" Freya crosses her arms.

 

"Faith sees her best friend as a monster. Just like our dear brother Kol." Klaus smirks.

 

"Surely, Faith wouldn't give up-"

 

\--

"He's right. Rose is a new vampire, she's unpredictable. It's fair that, Faith wouldn't trust her." Elijah sighs.

 

"Oh it goes deeper than that. Kol and Rose aren't, a full couple yet. So Faith thinks, Rose acted on a whim." Klaus shakes his head.

 

\--

"Klaus stop!" Rebekah warns.

 

"Stop what? I'm only telling the truth." Klaus shrugs. "Rose gave up her friend, for Kol."

 

"I know Rose, we all know Rose. She would never do that!" Rebekah snaps.

 

"Are we not seeing the same thing?" Klaus chuckles.

 

"Elijah, tell him. Rose would never do that!" Rebekah insists.

 

Elijah looks down at his feet.


	21. I am a monster!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I personally made myself sad writing this

"Darling what happened back there?" Kol asks, as he tries to stop Rose.

 

"Nothing Kol." Rose snaps, as she tries to hold in her tears.

 

"I know you're upset darling. What happened?" Kol gently grabs Rose's arm.

 

\--

Rose sighs annoyed, as Kol stops her.

 

"Are you still angry with me?" Kol asks, as he tries searching Rose's face.

 

"No Kol." Rose sighs again.

 

"It's Faith isn't it? What did she say back there?" Kol asks.

 

"Like you weren't listening." Rose laughs.

 

"None of us were, we promised you privacy." Kol scoffs.

 

"Then I guess you don't know." Rose shrugs.

 

"Talk to me! Please Rose..." Kol pleads.

 

\--

Rose looks down at her feet, the tears finally winning.

 

-

Kol hugs Rose, she starts to sob in his arms.

 

\--

"Sh... It's okay darling... I promise..." Kol tries to comfort Rose.

 

"No!" Rose snaps, pushing Kol away. "This is because of your promise, this is because of you, and this is because of your damn family!" Rose screams angrily.

 

"I don't understand..." Kol says confused.

 

"Faith was right, I didn't think about what I did. You and I aren't made up, but I chose you over her anyway!" Rose cries. "How could I do that to Faith? She sees me as a monster now!"

 

"Darling calm down. I understand how you feel. Please-"

 

"You don't understand anything!" Rose screams. "I am a monster!"

 

"No you're not..." Kol says sternly.

 

\--

"I am! I am a monster!" Rose cries.

 

"You're not." Kol shakes his head.

 

"I am-" Rose sobs. "I am-"

 

-

Kol hugs Rose, just as she drops to her knees.

 

-

Rose clutches onto Kol's arm as she sobs.

 

-

"I love you so much... You're not a monster. You could never be a monster. I promise." Kol whispers.


	22. STOP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this is so long, but it is epic!

Faith finally walks back inside. To face all of the judgmental looks, and questions.

 

\----

"Faith... My love..." Elijah whispers, as he approaches her.

 

Faith looks down at her feet.

 

\--

"So... How does it feel, to be the one destroying families?" Klaus chuckles.

 

"Niklaus stop!" Rebekah snaps.

 

"You should be the one to talk. You're the one, who enjoys controlling people." Faith fires back.

 

"So the little witch has guts." Klaus nods.

 

"You know, if you hadn't sired Lucien. We probably wouldn't be in this situation!" Faith raises her voice.

 

"You really want to go there? Then let's go there..." Klaus' eyes darken in anger.

 

\----

Elijah and Rebekah try to step in. But a third party arrives, pinning Faith against the nearest wall.

 

-

Faith's eyes widen in surprise.

 

-

"Kol!" Elijah snaps.

 

\--

"What did you say to my Rose?" Kol growls.

 

"That she's exactly- like you." Faith cringes.

 

"You're supposed to be her best friend! How dare you turn your back on her!" Kol's eyes darken, as he bares his teeth.

 

"You don't really love her..." Faith gasps.

 

-

Kol opens his mouth, as he prepares to bite Faith.

 

-

Elijah sneaks up on Kol, he grabs his shoulders, and he throws him across the room.

 

-

Faith drops to her knees. Her back hurts from hitting the wall.

 

-

"You dare stand by that traitor?" Kol asks annoyed.

 

-

Faith tries crawling to the balcony.

 

-

"Kol this is not what Rose would want." Elijah tries to calm Kol.

 

\--

Faith is starting to freak out. Everything that's happened in the last hour. Is too much for her to handle.

 

\--

"Rose is too busy sobbing, in her home as we speak! So what makes you think, you know what Rose wants?" Kol growls.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Kol please..." Elijah approaches defensively.

 

"Go to hell, all of you!" Kol growls, as he charges Elijah.

 

\--

Elijah punches Kol in the jaw.

 

-

Kol's eyes darken in rage.

 

-

Elijah stands his ground.

 

-

Kol charges Elijah, he grabs him by the waist, picking him up, and dropping him on to the floor.

 

-

Elijah grabs Kol's shoulders, flipping him on to his back.

 

-

Kol breaks the nearest table, he picks up the table leg, and he tries stabbing Elijah.

 

-

Elijah grabs Kol's hands, stopping Kol.

 

-

Kol grunts as he tries pushing against Elijah.

 

\----

"Stop! STOP! Just stop!" Faith screams.

 

-

Kol and Elijah look up at Faith.

 

-

Rebekah and Klaus stare at Faith.

 

-

"Just stop!" Faith screams, she's completely lost it.

 

"My love..." Elijah whispers.

 

"No! Stay away from me!" Faith snaps, before she runs out.


	23. Do you remember?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So these are going to be, a few chapters of sharing memories. Kind of to give a backstory on Kol and Rose's relationship.  
> So you can get a better feel, for their love, to highlight a future character, and then wrap back into the current situation.

Rose is lying on her bed, with her back to the door. Her face isn't as puffy anymore, her heart feels broken, and she feels overwhelmed with guilt.

 

\----

The bed sinks behind Rose. As a hand gently touches her arm.

 

-

"Kol please don't touch me." Rose mumbles, pulling her arm away.

 

-

Kol grabs Rose's arm again, and he rolls her onto her back.

 

-

"Kol-!"

 

"Shhhh... Just listen." Kol rests his index finger over Rose's lips.

 

-

Rose sighs.

 

\--

"Do you remember when we first met?" Kol asks, removing his finger.

 

-

Rose nods, she's curious to know what he's getting at.

 

-

"The clothing was horrendous, the living conditions sucked, and everyone acted as savages." Kol shakes his head.

 

-

Rose lightly giggles.

 

-

"I remember walking into a small town. With my siblings Rebekah was pinning for a man, Klaus wanted to control us, and I was bored." Kol sighs. "But then I saw you."

 

\--

Rose turns away from Kol.

 

-

"Actually I was hungry, and looking for a snack. When I caught your scent, that's what first attracted me to you." Kol continues.

 

-

Rose stares at the wall in front of her.

 

-

"You smelled like roses. Your scent felt warm, and inviting. That's when I laid eyes on you." Kol leans closer to Rose.

 

-

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

-

"I saw you playing with small children. You were showing off your magic. The children watched in amazement." Kol chuckles. "I'd never seen someone so happy. You wore a blue dress. That color wasn't as common yet."

 

\--

Rose looks over her shoulder at Kol.

 

-

"Your hair was braided, with wildflowers from the children. They really seemed to love you." Kol smiles. "I knew I had to meet you."

 

-

Rose allows Kol to continue.

 

-

"As I approached you, the children went to get you more flowers. You seemed to sense me right away." Kol chuckles. "You looked right at me. Unlike most, you weren't afraid of me. You seemed to know what I was, and even that didn't scare you."

 

\--

Rose rolls onto her back, as she lets Kol continue.

 

-

"You smiled at me, I offered you my hand, introduced myself, and then I kissed your knuckles making you giggle." Kol says, as he reenacts his movements.

 

-

Rose smiles.

 

-

"Even with just that subtle act. I started to notice so many things about you. Your hand was so soft. It made me wonder, if your entire body was soft as well." Kol smiles, as he looks Rose over.

 

"Kol please-"

 

\--

"Your eyes sparkled as you looked at me, you tried so hard not to smile, and that caused a blush to kiss your cheeks." Kol chuckles.

 

"Until Lilianna Dupree, scolded me." Rose giggles.

 

"That's how I got your name. She snapped, "Rosie you get away from that boy, now!"." Kol says in a mock tone.

 

-

Rose laughs.

 

-

"You pulled your hand away, and you started to leave. I thought I'd never see you, which was a first for me." Kol sighs.

 

"But I looked over my shoulder." Rose smiles, resting her hand on Kol's cheek.

 

"You did, and I knew I'd see you again." Kol says, as he kisses Rose's palm.


	24. You're still the same person

"Why bring that up now?" Rose asks

 

\--

"I know you think, you snuck out to find me. But I was already out looking for you." Kol chuckles.

 

-

Rose looks at Kol confused.

 

-

"Lilianna stopped me, she told me I was an abomination. She said I should stay away from you. She feared I'd break your heart-"

 

"Well gosh, that only took 311 years." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"I knew I shouldn't have brought that up." Kol groans, as he nuzzles Rose's neck.

 

\--

"What else did she say?" Rose giggles.

 

"She said we were both unpredictable. You were still young, and niave. While I was still reckless, and angry." Kol says, as he nods.

 

"So together, we could've been dangerous." Rose nods.

 

"Who’s to say we still aren't?" Kol smirks.

 

\----

"Kol why are you bringing this up?" Rose sighs.

 

"I know you feel like you made a mistake, that you gave up your best friend, and that you really hate yourself." Kol shrugs.

 

"Oh that's just putting it lightly." Rose nods.

 

\--

"I didn't have a choice, on what I am. That was taken from me, and I never wanted that for you. I wanted you to feel safe, I wanted you to know you're loved, and that it was 100% your choice." Kol says, as he brushes Rose's cheek with his fingers.

 

-

Rose closes her eyes as she sighs.

 

-

"Rose I will always love you. When I made that first promise, I meant it." Kol whispers, as he snuggles up to Rose.

 

-

Rose keeps her eyes closed.

 

-

"You didn't lose your best friend. She just needs time, to take everything in. You aren't a monster, you're still the same... Gorgeous woman, I saw playing with small children." Kol continues to whisper.

 

-

Rose opens her eyes to look at Kol.

 

-

"We will get through this together too. I promise." Kol whispers in Rose's ear.

 

-

Rose sighs, as a tear rolls down her cheek.

 

-

"The only thing that's different, is that you're a vampire. Your skin is still soft, you still smell like roses, and-"

 

-

Rose rolls over so that she's on top of Kol. She cuts him off with a kiss.

 

-

Kol gently cups Rose's face, as he kisses her back.

 

-

Rose rests her forehead against Kol's.

 

-

"Thank you." Rose whispers.


	25. I fell in love with you

"Do you want to know, what I remember?" Rose asks, as she smiles.

 

"What?" Kol asks.

 

\--

"Those children, I was playing with. I was actually, putting a spell on them. It was to protect them, from you and your siblings." Rose explains.

 

"So you knew we were coming?" Kol asks.

 

"We'd heard of the Original Vampires. But we didn't have any names." Rose shrugs.

 

"Continue." Kol nods.

 

\--

"The children ran off giggling. They had told me, you were watching. So I told them to gather more flowers." Rose smiles. "When I looked over at you, you seemed taken aback by me. I couldn't help but smile, I found it so amusing."

 

"And I always thought, it was my charm." Kol chuckles.

 

"It was, once I actually knew you." Rose giggles. "Until Lilianna, stepped in. She always called me Rosie, I hated it! Everyone assumed that was my name, so it stuck with me."

 

"Except for me." Kol smiles, brushing hair behind Rose's ear.

 

"Yes, except for you. When we met in the forest that night. I couldn't see you at first. You liked to play a little cat and mouse game. Trying to get a rise out of me." Rose shakes her head.

 

"Ah yes, your heart never changed its pace. You have never been afraid of me." Kol smiles.

 

"When you finally, came out of the shadows you-"

 

"I reached out to you. Resting my palm on your cheek as I said, "Hello my Rose."." Kol whispers, as he reenacts his movements. "The way you looked at me. It was as though, I'd uncovered a secret you'd been hiding."

 

"You were- you were the first- person to say my name. I couldn't believe it..." Rose lightly laughs, as she shakes her head.

 

"That's when I fell in love with you." Kol smiles softly.


	26. You're going to pay!

"And Liliana showed up, to pull me away." Rose sighs.

 

"She was always a mood killer." Kol tisks.

 

-

Rose laughs.

 

-

"But you never listened to her." Kol smiles, poking Rose's nose.

 

\--

"Lilianna wanted me, as her mini me. But I couldn't do what she did." Rose shakes her head.

 

"Lilianna was into the dark magic. Too far into the dark magic." Kol nods.

 

\--

"My biggest rebellion, was meeting with you every night." Rose smiles.

 

"Yes our childish, meetings just to chat." Kol chuckles.

 

"I had to get to know, the mysterious Kol Mikaelson." Rose shrugs.

 

"Which I was happy to oblige. Of course, just so I could keep you for myself." Kol smirks.

 

\--

Rose giggles, as Kol rolls them over. So that Rose is lying on her back, and Kol is on top of her.

 

\----

"It didn't take long, before you allowed me to kiss you. But it was far longer, than I expected. I almost thought, my charm didn't work on you." Kol smiles down at Rose.

 

"I had my own, cat and mouse game. I had to make you work for it." Rose shrugs.

 

"You bloody witch! I could've-?"

 

-

Rose kisses Kol.

 

-

"Now that I know that, I'm going to make you pay!" Kol chuckles.

 

-

Rose giggles.


	27. Just a kiss

"I remember our first kiss. Well, once you finally let me." Kol rolls his eyes.

 

-

Rose bites her lip, as she smiles.

 

-

"Your soft pouty lips... One kiss would never be enough." Kol smiles.

 

"Kol-"

 

\--

"I almost had myself convinced. All you wanted, was a kiss. That we'd drift apart, and you'd only be a kiss." Kol sighs.

 

"But we kept meeting, and you snuck me past Klaus... On countless occasions." Rose smiles.

 

"That's when I felt, we could go beyond just a kiss." Kol nods.

 

"Which obviously we did. But it's been awhile..." Rose nods.

 

\--

"You were shy your first time. But you were comfortable, and ready. So I started slow, with just a kiss." Kol smiles.

 

"After the kiss, you started to help me out of my awful dress." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

-

Kol chuckles.

 

-

"Then came the corset, you took your time getting me out of. It felt like torture, I almost begged you to just rip it off!" Rose giggles.

 

"When I first laid my eyes on you. I most certainly, would've ripped your dress off." Kol admits.

 

\--

"I had assumed you'd be rough. But you weren't, you were so gentle. Every inch of my body, was touched by you." Rose sighs.

 

"Your fingers tangled in my hair, your hand firmly on my back, and your moans in my ear." Kol smiles. "You preferred me close to you. It felt so loving, and personal."

 

-

"As young foolish girls would say. It was almost like a dream." Rose giggles.

 

"You deserved the best. You always deserve the world." Kol whispers, resting his forehead against Rose's.

 

"I've only wanted you Kol, I promise." Rose whispers, as she closes her eyes.


	28. You shouldn't be alone

Faith aimlessly wanders, around New Orleans. She's still in shock that her best- no, her former best friend. Is now a vampire, a monster, a manipulative, a dangerous...

 

\----

"Don't you know it's dangerous, to be out here alone?" A male voice chuckles.

 

-

Faith looks around confused.

 

-

"A pretty thing like you... Should be inside." The voice circles Faith.

 

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

\--

Faith can't see anyone. She's alone, or at least she thought she was.

 

\--

"Oh well, I guess it's too late for that." The voice says.

 

-

Faith puts her head down, and she tries to keep walking.

 

-

"Oh no, this won't do!" The voice snaps.

 

-

Faith looks up, just before her back hits the nearest brick wall.

 

-

A firm hand is against Faith's throat.

 

-

Faith's eyes widen, her hands grab the person's wrist and forearm, and she tries hiding her fear.

 

-

"You smell even better up close..." The man purrs.

 

\--

The stranger is tall (maybe 5'9" or 6'), his hair is short and dark, his build is average, and his eyes are dark like a vampire.

 

\--

"You're-" Faith struggles to talk.

 

"No, no... I don't enjoy a conversation, with my meal." The man tisks.

 

-

Faith tries to remain calm, and she tries figuring a way out of this.

 

-

"Don't bother. I'm much stronger than you are." The man smirks.

 

-

Faith is annoyed by that comment. She isn't a helpless human. No! She's a New Orleans witch, she won't go down this easily!

 

-

Faith's grip tightens on his wrist. She imagines a broken wrist.

 

-

The man screams as his hand, let's go of Faith's throat. He holds his wrist, as he glares at Faith.

 

-

Faith tries running.

 

-

"Oh no you don't!" A second voice snaps.

 

-

Faith screams as someone grabs her hair.

 

-

The new person yanks on Faith's hair, throwing her into the brick wall, and then checking on their friend.

 

-

Faith lies limp on the cold ground.

 

-

"Are you alright?" Person two asks.

 

"Yeah it's healed. She was supposed to be, easy prey! You picked her!" Person one says annoyed.

 

"How was I supposed to know, she was a witch? Except for wolves, hybrids, or people like us... Everyone smells the same!" Person two shrugs.

 

"She better be worth the effort." Person one snarls.

 

"She will be. Now eat, you're annoying when you're hungry." Person two rolls their eyes.

 

-

Faith groans as she starts to wake up.

 

-

"Hurry before she tries to run again." Person two smirks.


	29. What??

Rose wakes up in incredible pain. She sits up in the bed, she lifts her shirt, and she finds bruising on her side.

 

-

"How is that possible?" Rose asks herself.

 

-

Rose looks over her shoulder.

 

-

Kol is still sound asleep.

 

\--

Rose carefully and quietly, gets up from the bed. She walks into the bathroom.

 

\--

Rose lifts her shirt again, but the bruises are gone.

 

-

"What?" Rose says, confused.

 

_

Rose rests her hand on top of her head.

 

_

"Ouch!" Rose hisses. Her scalp feels like it's on fire.

 

-

Rose looks at her hand, and her fingers show blood.

 

-

"How-?"

 

-

Rose gets a sudden rush of fear. She rests her hand on her chest, as she looks around, and then it makes sense.

 

\--

Rose rushes out of the bathroom.

 

-

Kol is still asleep, and he hasn't moved on the bed.

 

-

Rose grabs her shoes, and she quickly runs out of the house.

 

\--

Kol reaches for Rose, and his hand hits the bed.


	30. "Who's with you?!"

Faith's body and head hurt. She starts to feel panicked, as she opens her eyes.

 

\--

"Hurry before she tries to run again." A second voice says.

 

-

Faith tells herself to remain calm, she can survive, and she'll be okay... Maybe.

 

-

"She's not even my type." The first voice sighs.

 

"Who cares? She's just a snack." The second voice says annoyed.

 

"I care." The first voice scoffs.

 

"Then I'll have her." The second voice groans.

 

-

Faith closes her eyes a moment.

 

-

A hand roughly grabs Faith's shirt, Faith is yanked to her feet, and Faith opens her eyes.

 

-

"Sorry to keep you waiting." Person two says, their eyes darken.

 

"Hurry up. If-"

 

-

Person two rolls their eyes.

 

-

"He won't catch us. She'll be long dead before-"

 

-

The first person's body falls near Faith's feet.

 

-

Faith tries stepping back, but person two is holding her in place.

 

-

"What the hell?" Person two looks down.

 

-

Faith looks around, but she doesn't see anyone.

 

-

"Who's with you?" Person two asks angrily.

 

"No- no one." Faith shakes her head.

 

"Bullshit! Someone just ripped-"

 

-

Person two starts coughing up blood.

 

-

Faith stares in shock.

 

-

Person two's eyes roll back in their head, a sickening noise follows, and then they literally drop dead.

 

-

Faith steps back, before their body falls on her.

 

\--

Two bodies now lie at Faith's feet.

 

-

Faith looks up to see who killed them.


	31. Mixed emotions

"Apparently becoming one of them. Doesn't break the connection, we created years ago." Rose says, as she drops the hearts in her hands.

 

"You- You-"

 

"It's better than them killing you." Rose sternly states.

 

-

Faith nods.

 

-

"I understand, you're still angry with me. But Faith I would never do this to you." Rose says, as she steps aside.

 

-

Faith looks down.

 

-

"You should probably go." Rose sighs.

 

-

Faith keeps her head down, she starts to walk past Rose, and then she stops.

 

-

"Thank you." Faith whispers, and then she rushes home.

 

-

Rose nods to herself with a smile.

 

\----

Back at Rose's.

 

\--

Kol is awake and he's pissed.

 

-

Rose tip toes into the house. Hoping she doesn't wake Kol.

 

-

"Where were you?" Kol asks angrily.

 

-

Rose nearly jumps out of her skin.

 

-

Kol turns on the living room light.

 

-

Rose keeps her back to Kol.

 

-

"Turn around." Kol demands.

 

-

Rose sighs as she turns to Kol.

 

-

"Why are you covered in blood?" Kol asks, his anger quickly disappearing.

 

"Kol it isn't-"

 

-

Kol walks up to Rose, he starts checking every inch of her body, and he worries that she's hurt.

 

-

"Kol stop." Rose says annoyed.

 

-

Kol lifts Rose's shirt.

 

-

"Kol stop." Rose growls.

 

-

Kol turns Rose around, to look over her body.

 

-

"Kol stop!" Rose angrily, shoves Kol away.

 

-

Kol stares at Rose confused.

 

-

"I'm fine. I wasn't hurt. Now back off!" Rose starts to storm off.

 

-

Kol grabs Rose's arm.

 

-

"You ever do that again. It won't be a worried Kol, you're coming home to." Kol states, and then he let's go of Rose's arm.

 

-

Rose shoves Kol aside, as she goes into the bedroom.

 

-

Kol sighs heavily as he follows Rose.

 

\----

Rose stripped out of her clothes, she left her clothes in the middle of the room, and she's currently in the shower.

 

\--

Kol sits on the foot of the bed.

 

\--

The shower turns off, the curtain opens, and Rose walks out in a towel.

 

-

"Rose I'm sorry." Kol looks up at her.

 

-

Rose ignores Kol.

 

-

"You know I love you! I can't have you running off-"

 

"I'm not your pet Kol." Rose says annoyed.

 

"I never implied that you were! Jesus Rose, do you have any idea-?"

 

"Seriously?" Rose snaps.

 

-

Kol looks down.

 

-

"Tell me, how does it feel? How does it feel, having the person you love. Taking off in the middle of the night. When you're not sure where they're going, what they're doing, and if they're coming back. How does that feel?" Rose raises her voice.

 

"It's bloody awful." Kol mumbles.

 

"No kidding." Rose crosses her arms.

 

-

Kol looks up at Rose.

 

-

Rose scoffs and she turns her back on him.


	32. Who hurt you?

Faith finally reaches her home. Her legs are tired from running, her side is numb, and she has a migraine.

 

\----

"Faith." A voice says.

 

-

Faith gasps as she looks up.

 

-

"Where are you hurt?" Elijah asks, stepping towards Faith.

 

"What-? What are you-?" Faith shakes her head.

 

"Who hurt you?" Elijah asks.

 

"Rose- Rose killed them." Faith sighs.

 

"Did you see their face?" Elijah asks.

 

"I- I've never seen them before." Faith shakes her head.

 

"How many vampires-?"

 

"Two, just two." Faith shivers.

 

"You should go inside. Clean yourself up, and get some rest." Elijah suggests.

 

"Yeah." Faith nods.

 

"Would you like me, to check on you tomorrow?" Elijah asks.

 

"I- I- I don't know." Faith shrugs.

 

"Alright. Feel better my love." Elijah says, as he walks away.

 

-

Faith hugs herself, she walks up to her front door, she unlocks the door, and she goes inside.

 

\--

Faith quickly locks the front door.

 

\---

"Gross..." Faith makes a face. This is the first time, she's noticed how she looks.

 

\--

Faith's shirt is slimy from the wet cement and dirt, her forehead has some dried blood on it, and her hands are scrapped up.

 

\--

Faith kicks off her shoes, walks into her bedroom, and quickly takes a shower.

 

\--

Blood and dirt run down Faith's body. Her shower floor looks black.

 

-

Faith's scalp is sensitive, her ribs hurt, and her hands feel slightly numb.

 

-

Faith carefully cleans herself up. Then she steps out of the shower.

 

\--

"What an eventful night, little witch." Faith mumbles to herself.

 

-

Faith dries herself off, and then she walks into her bedroom.

 

\--

Faith puts on clean PJs, and then she lies on her bed.

 

-

Due to the night’s events. All the unanswered questions, keep Faith awake.


	33. Talk to me

Rose finishes getting dressed. She slams her dresser shut, and she grabs her shoes.

 

-

"Where are you going?" Kol asks, as Rose starts to leave.

 

"Out Kol." Rose says annoyed, as Kol follows her.

 

"Where?" Kol asks, grabbing Rose's arm.

 

"Are you trying to stop me?" Rose asks, as she shoves Kol back.

 

"Wow..." Kol scoffs.

 

-

Rose furrows her brow.

 

-

"I never thought, our roles would be reversed." Kol laughs, shaking his head.

 

"I don't have time for this." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"At least tell me where you're going." Kol persists.

 

"To check in with a friend." Rose crosses her arms.

 

"Fine, talk in code." Kol sighs.

 

"If anything happens. Believe me you'll know." Rose lightens up a little.

 

"I know. But I would rather, be by your side instead." Kol shrugs.

 

"I'm a big girl Kol. I can take care of myself." Rose sighs.

 

"I know, but you don't have to." Kol smiles.

 

"Kol I really don't have time for this. Maybe later." Rose laughs slightly.

 

"Please, be safe." Kol nods.

 

"For once, I don't plan on getting into trouble." Rose laughs, as she walks out.

 

-

Kol chuckles lightly.


	34. What do you know?

A knock sounds on Marcel's door.

 

\----

Marcel opens his front door. He's surprised by who he sees.

 

\---

"Rose?" Marcel smiles.

 

"No charm or games Marcel. Who were they?" Rose asks.

 

"What do you mean?" Marcel asks confused.

 

"Oh please. I know you heard about the attack on Faith." Rose narrows her eyes.

 

"They weren't mine." Marcel shrugs.

 

"Then who did they belong to?" Rose asks.

 

"I haven't-"

 

-

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Okay so I've heard whispers going around." Marcel sighs.

 

"And?" Rose asks annoyed.

 

"No names. But they're new in town. They only pop up, two at a time. Sometimes three... But mostly at night." Marcel explains.

 

"They had daylight rings. Why would they hunt at night?" Rose asks confused.

 

"Because we're less likely to catch them?" Marcel chuckles.

 

"Well I proved that theory wrong." Rose shakes her head.

 

"Does Elijah know?" Marcel asks.

 

"I imagine-"

 

"I've seen Faith." Elijah clears his throat.

 

-

Rose turns around, to find Elijah walking out of the shadows.

 

-

"Were your ears burning?" Marcel asks.

 

-

Elijah sighs.

 

-

"Elijah-"

 

"Thank you, for protection Faith." Elijah nods to Rose.

 

-

Rose smiles.

 

-

"Now Marcel-"

 

"I already told Rose. They weren't mine, and I don't know any names." Marcel shakes his head.

 

"But you have connections." Elijah shrugs.

 

"I'm not getting involved-"

 

-

Rose glares at Marcel.

 

-

Marcel sighs.

 

-

Elijah smirks.

 

-

"I don't want my people, getting involved." Marcel changes his mind.

 

"We won't need them." Elijah nods.

 

"So when do we start looking?" Rose asks.

 

"I have somewhere to be. But you two should talk to Rebekah." Elijah suggests.

 

"Fine by me." Rose shrugs.

 

"I'll actually ask my connections." Marcel clears his throat.

 

-

Rose and Elijah roll their eyes.

 

-

"We'll meet in the square." Elijah nods.


	35. Caring for his love

Faith lies staring at the wall. When the doorbell, scares her.

 

\----

"Calm down Faith, it's just the doorbell." Faith whispers to herself.

 

-

Faith pulls herself up from her bed. She walks to the front door quickly.

 

\--

Faith opens the door, and she smiles.

 

-

"Hello my love." Elijah smiles.

 

"Elijah." Faith sighs.

 

"May I come in?" Elijah asks.

 

"Please come in." Faith nods, stepping aside.

 

-

Elijah steps inside, and he closes the door behind him.

 

\--

"What brings you-?"

 

-

Elijah cups Faith's face, and he kisses her forehead.

 

-

Faith closes her eyes.

 

-

"I'm sorry I wasn't there to save you." Elijah whispers.

 

"Elijah you-"

 

"I will never let that happen again." Elijah vows.

 

-

Faith smiles.

 

\--

Elijah pulls away, and he looks Faith in the eye.

 

-

"I love you so much." Elijah smiles.

 

"Elijah I want to-"

 

"Why don't you lie down? You could use some rest." Elijah suggests.

 

"Are you going to stay?" Faith asks.

 

"Of course my love." Elijah nods with a smile.

 

-

Faith takes Elijah's hand, and she walks them down to her bedroom.

 

\---

"Would you mind, if I held you?" Elijah asks, as they enter the bedroom.

 

-

Faith giggles.

 

-

"Did I say something funny?" Elijah asks.

 

"No. I just forget, how old you are." Faith smiles.

 

-

Elijah raises an eyebrow.

 

-

"I mean, you're such a gentleman. Unlike most of the men in my generation." Faith explains.

 

"I'd like to think, it's my better side." Elijah says, smoothing his suit coat.

 

"I like that about you." Faith nods.

 

"So about my question?" Elijah sighs.

 

"I would love that." Faith nods, as she sits on her bed.

 

-

Elijah sits next to Faith, he leans his back against the headboard, and he opens his right arm.

 

-

Faith leans against Elijah as she lies down.

 

-

Elijah rests his right arm, across Faith's body.

 

-

Faith sighs as she closes her eyes.

 

\--

Faith is hoping with Elijah there. She could get a few hours rest.

 

\--

Elijah looks down at Faith, as he admires her beauty.

 

\----

Whoever tried to hurt Faith. Will be found, tortured, and then killed. This is a vow Elijah is determined, to follow through with.


	36. Marcel's contact

A bell chimes as a little shop door opens.

 

\----

A woman of her early 40s, with long black hair, a petite frame, and green eyes looks up from her book.

 

\---

"Marcel, you shouldn't be here." The woman smiles.

 

"You know why I'm here." Marcel crosses his arms.

 

"Do I? I haven't left my little shop, to know what you mean." The woman shrugs innocently.

 

"Lilianna we had an agreement." Marcel says unamused.

 

"What happened, to that mutt was not-"

 

"Her name is Hayley Marshall, and her daughter's name is Hope!" Marcel raises his voice.

 

-

Lilianna rolls her eyes.

 

-

"You agreed to leave Hayley alone!" Marcel says angrily.

 

"That was not my doing. The girls, got out of hand." Lilianna shrugs.

 

"And Faith Cane?" Marcel asks, raising his eyebrows.

 

"What about Faith? She used to be friends with Rose Wolf, until her death. Faith used to send me herbs." Lilianna shrugs.

 

"Cut the bull." Marcel scoffs.

 

"Marcel why would I-?"

 

"Because you know Rose isn't dead." Marcel shakes his head.

 

-

Lilianna sighs annoyed.

 

-

"That's right, Rose is now the thing you hate." Marcel smirks.

 

"Rose was one of the, strongest witches. But she became tainted by you, and that damn Mikaelson family!" Lilianna spits.

 

"Rose made her choice. She knew you were just trying to use her." Marcel shrugs.

 

"No! That Kol boy, poisoned her! I tried keeping them apart, for a reason!" Lilianna slams her fist down.

 

"I think you were the one-"

 

"Marcel don't you dare, play mind games with me!" Lilianna snaps.

 

"Then tell me who attacked Faith." Marcel sighs.

 

"I swear to you Marcel-"

 

"You know what Lilianna. I've kept my end of the bargain long enough." Marcel steps closer to Lilianna.

 

"Marcel are you, threatening me?" Lilianna laughs.

 

"You tried killing too many of my friends. So yes, I am threatening you. Because maybe, that will get through to you." Marcel nods.

 

"Your friends? Marcel, you don't make friends. Especially with witches, hybrids, and vampires. You just use them." Lilianna scoffs.

 

"Did I say friends? I'm sorry, I misspoke." Marcel lightly chuckles.

 

-

Lilianna eyes Marcel.

 

-

"You hurt someone in family, and you tried attacking another one. If I find out, you're thinking of doing that again. I'll rip your heart out." Marcel growls.

 

-

Lilianna closes her eyes.

 

-

"I'm waiting." Marcel clears his throat.

 

"Fine I'll tell you, what I know." Lilianna opens her eyes.


	37. Mystery girl

Rose looks down at her feet. She tries thinking of people, who she's done wrong. As she walks to the compound, to talk to Rebekah.

 

\----

Rose bumps into someone on the sidewalk.

 

\---

"Oh I'm so sorry!" Rose says, as she looks up.

 

\--

A girl in her late 20s, pixie haircut with brown hair, blue eyes, and small physic stares at Rose.

 

\--

"Do I-?" A shiver runs down Rose's spin. "Do I know you?"

 

"It can't be..." The girl whispers in horror.

 

"I'm sorry?" Rose asks confused.

 

"Nothing." The girl snaps, as she starts walking away.

 

"Bitch." Rose scoffs.

 

"What did I do?" Rebekah asks, hurt.

 

-

Rose looks over her shoulder.

 

-

"Rebekah, I'm sorry. I just ran into this strange-" Rose looks back down the sidewalk. The strange girl is gone.

 

"What?" Rebekah asks confused, as she approaches Rose.

 

\---

"Never mind. We need to talk about Faith." Rose shakes her head.

 

"What's happened with Faith?" Rebekah asks.

 

"Two unknown Vampires attacked her. We're-"

 

"What? Is she hurt? Where is Faith?" Rebekah asks, angrily.

 

"Calm down. Faith is fine, Elijah is with her. I killed the vampires, and Marcel is asking around about them." Rose calmly states.

 

"Why would someone attack Faith?" Rebekah asks.

 

"That's what we're trying to figure out." Rose shrugs.

 

"I'd love to rip their, bloody heart out." Rebekah growls.

 

"So would I." Rose smiles.

 

"Where do we start?" Rebekah sighs.

 

"Does your family, have-?" Rose hesitates.

 

-

Rebekah narrows her eyes.

 

-

"Stupid question. Okay. Who is still alive, that would go after Faith to spite any of you?" Rose asks.

 

"None that I'm aware of. Unless Nik-"

 

"Unless Nik what?" Klaus asks annoyed.

 

"How many enemies have you made, recently?" Rose asks, crossing her arms.

 

"What happened to Faith-"

 

"I swear to God. If you so much as make a joke. About what happened to Faith, I'll eat your heart out!" Rose snaps, shoving Klaus against the nearest brick wall.

 

-

Rebekah is impressed.

 

-

"I wasn't going to." Klaus huffs.

 

-

Rose backs off.

 

-

"I wasn't a part of, what happened to your friend. I wouldn't do that." Klaus sighs.

 

"Bullshit." Rose rolls her eyes.

 

"My problems are with Elijah. I'm not interested in Faith as leverage." Klaus shrugs.

 

"Then who would?" Rose asks.


	38. Keeping his love safe

Meanwhile back at Faith's house.

 

\----

Faith jerks awake, she sits up, and she looks around.

 

-

"Love?" Elijah asks sleepily.

 

"You're still here?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Of course, where would I go?" Elijah asks, as he sits up.

 

"I don't know." Faith furrows her brow.

 

"Are you alright?" Elijah asks.

 

"Yeah... Just a bad dream." Faith nods.

 

"Come here." Elijah says, opening his arms.

 

-

Faith nods as she cuddles up to Elijah.

 

-

"What was the dream about?" Elijah asks, stroking Faith's hair.

 

"Everything that happened tonight." Faith mumbles.

 

"Do you remember anything specific?" Elijah asks.

 

"One of them, said the other picked me." Faith nods.

 

"Picked you?" Elijah asks confused.

 

"Yeah. They weren't aware I'm a witch. They just assumed I was, a normal human." Faith adds.

 

"Hm." Elijah hums.

 

\--

"Elijah did you-?" Faith looks up at Elijah.

 

"No I haven't made any enemies." Elijah shakes his head.

 

"I shouldn't have asked that. I'm so sorry." Faith face palms.

 

"It's alright. My family does have a reputation." Elijah sighs.

 

"Love. I get it, I'm not offended or hurt." Elijah says, removing Faith's hand.

 

-

Faith pouts.

 

-

"You're so beautiful." Elijah chuckles.

 

"Elijah-" Faith lightly giggles.

 

"I'll give anything to protect you." Elijah whispers.

 

-

Faith blushes.

 

-

"I swear, this will never happen again. We will find whoever did this." Elijah sternly states.

 

"I know." Faith smiles. "I love you, Elijah Mikaelson."

 

-

Elijah smiles as he leans towards Faith.

 

-

Faith sits up a little, as her lips meet Elijah's.

 

-

Elijah sweetly kisses Faith.

 

-

Faith has butterflies in her stomach. As she kisses Elijah back.


	39. Who is it?

The night's events, spill over into the next morning.

 

\--

Rose and Rebekah, are still without answers. Until their own source arrives.

 

\----

"Then who would?" Rose asks.

 

"I know who it is." Marcel sighs.

 

"Marcel, you dare to step foot-"

 

"Stuff it Klaus! Your ego is the least of our problems!" Rose snaps.

 

"Who is it Marcel?" Rebekah asks.

 

"Rose you should go." Marcel whispers.

 

"Excuse me?" Rose asks annoyed.

 

"Faith isn't their only target." Marcel sighs heavily.

 

"I'm a target?" Rose asks confused.

 

"Who in the bloody hell would attack Rose?" Rebekah asks angrily.

 

"Well..." Klaus smirks.

 

"Nik! Now is not the time." Rebekah growls.

 

-

Rose rolls her eyes.

 

-

"Rose you should go home, where it’s safer." Marcel suggests.

 

"No! If someone's after me too, then I want to know who they are!" Rose stands her ground.

 

"Rose please." Marcel shakes his head.

 

"We can take care of this Rose." Rebekah rests her hand on Rose's shoulder.

 

"No! I want to know, who they are!" Rose demands.

 

"I promised Lilianna." Marcel looks down.

 

"To hell with your promise! To hell with Lilianna! Marcel tell me who it is!" Rose raises her voice.

 

"Rose go home. Please..." Rebekah tries to reason.

 

"Unbelievable." Rose scoffs.

 

"Now you see why I don't trust them." Klaus chuckles.

 

-

Rose glares at Klaus.

 

\--

"I'll walk you out love." Klaus chuckles, as he approaches Rose.

 

"Don't you dare touch me!" Rose snaps as she starts to leave.

 

-

Klaus laughs as he follows Rose.

 

\---

"Marcel who would attack Faith and Rose?" Rebekah asks.

 

"You want believe me, when I tell you." Marcel sighs.

 

\---

"That's right, right this way love." Klaus says, as Rose stumbles onto the sidewalk.

 

-

Rose growls at Klaus annoyed.

 

-

"Thanks for coming. Always lovely to see you, do enjoy your day?" Klaus says, before slamming the doors shut in Rose's face.

 

\---

Rose screams angrily, as she punches the wooden door.

 

-

"You still have quite the fire I see." A male voice chuckles.

 

-

Rose turns to her left, to see a stranger standing beside her.

 

-

"Do I know you?" Rose asks confused.

 

"Maybe not when I look like this." The man smiles.

 

\--

Rose stares at the man, trying to figure out who he is. It's only a matter of seconds, when she realizes it's...

 

\--

"F-?"

 

"Hush little monster." The man says, raising his hand.

 

-

Rose's eyes roll back in her head, she starts to faint, and the man catches her.

 

-

"It's such a shame, you became a monster too. You used to be, such a lovely witch." The man whispers to Rose.

 

-

Rose remains unresponsive.

 

-

"Maybe we can fix that." The man smirks, as he carries Rose's body away.


	40. Slowly breaking the family

"How the bloody hell, could that happen?" Rebekah asks angrily.

 

"The way Lilianna explained it, is when you-"

 

"Well we got rid of that pest." Klaus says, as he wipes his hands.

 

-

Rebekah rolls her eyes.

 

-

"What? Did I miss who the mystery villain is?" Klaus asks.

 

"I'm not telling him." Marcel shrugs.

 

"Bloody coward." Rebekah sighs.

 

-

"Nik according to, Marcel's contact. The people behind this, are-"

 

\----

People walking outside of the square. Are enjoying the sun, chatting with friends, having a drink, eating some food, buying something from a vendor, etc...

 

\--

That is until Klaus, kicks the doors off the compound. Sending them flying in different directions. Causing people to run, scream, and hide in fear or alarm.

 

-

"Klaus this isn't going to fix anything. You need to calm down!" Marcel sternly states, as he chases after Klaus.

 

"Marcel if only you, understand 1% of what they put us through. Trust me, you wouldn't tell me to calm down!" Klaus snaps.

 

"Think about-" Marcel hesitates.

 

"Like I give a damn about them!" Klaus rolls his eyes.

 

"Of course. You only think about yourself." Marcel nods.

 

"Why should I give a damn about them? They're trying to take my brother's from me!" Klaus turns around to face Marcel.

 

"You don't care for Kol anyway. Everyone knows that. Why does Rose bother you anyway?" Marcel shrugs.

 

-

Klaus puffs out his chest, as he gets in Marcel's face.

 

-

"You think you can intimidated me?" Marcel laughs.

 

"You know I'm not afraid of a fight." Klaus shrugs.

 

"Even with these innocent people around?" Marcel challenges.

 

"I could care less." Klaus nods, his eyes turning dark.

 

"I'm not fighting you out here." Marcel shakes his head.

 

"Too bad, because you're going to anyway." Klaus says, as he raises his fist.

 

\--

"Nik! ENOUGH!" Rebekah snaps.

 

-

Klaus growls annoyed as he backs off.

 

-

"We need to find Faith and Rose." Rebekah demands.

 

"Rose is probably, with your twit of a brother Kol." Klaus rolls his eyes.

 

"Then we'll go find them." Rebekah insists.

 

"Um there's a problem with that idea." Marcel sighs.

 

"Problem? What problem?" Rebekah asks confused and annoyed.

 

-

Klaus, Rebekah, and Marcel look down the sidewalk to see Kol approaching them.

 

-

"Kol good to see you." Rebekah smiles.

 

"Where the hell is my Rose?" Kol snaps.

 

"What? She's not-?"

 

"I've been looking everywhere for her." Kol crosses his arms.

 

"Are you saying, someone kidnapped Rose?" Rebekah asks concerned.

 

-

Kol drops his arms, as the idea crosses his mind.

 

-

"No. She has to be at home or with Faith." Marcel suggests.


	41. Attacking the innocent

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapters 41 and 42 are probably my longest. So instead of breaking them up, I'm keeping them as they are... for the dramatic purpose of their context.

"Darling are you sure, you should go in to work?" Elijah asks, as Faith gets dressed.

 

"Elijah I need to get out of the house." Faith sighs.

 

"Then you won't mind if I-"

 

"I would love the company." Faith smiles.

 

\--

In reality Faith is terrified to leave the house. But she won't let someone, control her life.

 

\--

"I hate to rush you. But you shouldn't be late for work." Elijah says, as he leans against the bathroom doorframe.

 

"I'm done." Faith smiles, as she leaves the bathroom.

 

"You look incredible." Elijah says, as his eyes follow Faith.

 

-

Faith blushes as she grabs her house keys.

 

-

"Come on my dearest Elijah. We have to get going." Faith mocks Elijah.

 

-

Elijah chuckles as he follows Faith out the door.

 

\----

An hour's walk later. Elijah and Faith, enter Faith's shop.

 

\---

"I've been away too long. This place needs a good cleaning." Faith comments.

 

"Then allow me to do that for you." Elijah says, as he takes off his suit coat.

 

"Elijah you don't-"

 

"Faith!" Marcel shouts.

 

-

Faith and Elijah turn to the shop door.

 

-

"Kol, Rebekah, Marcel what's wrong?" Faith asks confused.

 

"Is Rose with you?" Kol asks, trying to hide his fear.

 

"No... We just got here." Faith shakes her head.

 

"I bloody told you!" Kol says, annoyed to Marcel.

 

"Then that means..." Rebekah looks down.

 

"What's going on?" Faith asks, as fear starts to creep in.

 

"Rose was kidnapped." Marcel sighs.

 

"Kidnapped? By who?" Faith asks, raising her voice.

 

"We have an idea, but we could be wrong." Marcel shrugs.

 

"Who?" Elijah asks.

 

"We think it’s-"

 

-

Faith interrupts Rebekah, as she starts screaming in pain.

 

-

Rebekah jumps having been startled.

 

-

Kol's eyes widen in confusion.

 

-

Marcel stares at Faith.

 

-

Elijah grabs Faith, he quickly looks her over, and he tries to calm her down.

 

-

"It hurts! Make it stop!" Faith screams in pain.

 

"Faith what's going on? I don't see any fresh, wounds on you!" Elijah says confused.

 

"It hurts!" Faith screams, as she drops to her knees.

 

"What's going on?" Rebekah asks confused.

 

"I don't know!" Elijah says, as Faith clings to him.

 

"Who's hurting her?" Marcel asks confused.

 

"Obviously no one here! Unless it's a ghost!" Kol snaps.

 

"Kol now is not the time!" Rebekah says annoyed.

 

"Make it stop!" Faith screams, she now has tears streaming down her face.

 

-

Rebekah's heart breaks, seeing her friend and brother like this.

 

-

"How Faith? I don't understand what's happening!" Elijah feels helpless.

 

"We have to do something!" Marcel says, as he moves closer to Faith and Elijah.

 

"What could we possibly do? She's still human!" Elijah snaps.

 

-

Faith closes her eyes from the pain, and she hears faint whispers in her ear.

 

-

"Faith." Elijah cautiously says.

 

-

Marcel stares at Faith.

 

-

Faith's eyes remain closed.

 

-

"What's happened?" Kol asks, as he rushes over to Faith.

 

"Faith?" Elijah grows concerned.

 

"Why isn't she responding?" Rebekah asks worried.

 

"Faith!" Elijah shakes the unresponsive woman.


	42. Connections run deep

" _What did I tell you about_ -?"

 

" _This isn't a stray mother_." A man's voice states.

 

" _Is that_ -?"

 

" _It is_." The man answers.

 

" _How did you catch her so easily_?" A woman asks pleased.

 

" _It was easier than I expected_." The man chuckles.

 

" _She unconscious_." The woman says unhappily.

 

" _It's just a minor spell_." The man informs her.

 

" _Good. Don't take it off yet, I want to see how strong the spell is_." The woman laughs.

 

\----

" **Faith**!"

 

-

" **Faith**!"

 

-

" **Here lie her down here**."

 

-

" **Put this under her head**!"

 

-

" **Is she okay**?"

 

-

" **Faith my love, please wake up**... **Please**..."

 

-

A hand touches Faith's cheek, startling her.

 

-

Faith gasps as she opens her eyes.

 

-

"Oh thank God..." Rebekah sighs relieved.

 

-

Faith looks at Elijah, Rebekah, Marcel, and Kol confused.

 

\--

"Are you alright my love?" Elijah asks, his hand is still on Faith's cheek.

 

"What happened?" Faith asks confused.

 

"You were just screaming in pain." Kol states.

 

"No... Where's that man and his mother?" Faith says confused.

 

"Mother?" Marcel asks confused.

 

-

Rebekah, Kol, and Elijah stare at each other.

 

-

"What?" Faith asks the siblings.

 

"Faith why were you, screaming in pain?" Kol asks confused.

 

"I don't-" Faith cringes, as she tries sitting up.

 

"Easy." Marcel says, holding out his hands.

 

"My ribs..." Faith gasps. "It's like someone..."

 

-

Rebekah's eyes widen, when she sees bruising on Faith's side.

 

-

"Faith you're hurt!" Rebekah says, as she lifts Faith's shirt.

 

"Jesus!" Kol gasps.

 

-

Faith's side shows signs of prior bruises, fresh burns, and possibly fractured ribs.

 

-

"Those burns weren't there before." Elijah states.

 

-

Faith looks at Elijah confused.

 

-

"But no one was here to burn her. How could she-?"

 

-

Faith starts to panic as her hands burn.

 

-

Rebekah and Kol stumble backwards in shock.

 

-

"What's going on?" Marcel asks confused.

 

-

Elijah happens to look up at the shop door.

 

-

A dark figure is lying outside, of the door in the sun. Which should seem normal. But this figure is giving off smoke.

 

-

Elijah's quick to his feet, he runs out the door, and he drags the person inside the shop.

 

\---

Once the body is inside, Faith's hands stop burning.

 

-

"Elijah why-?"

 

"No... No..." Faith crawls over to the figure.

 

-

Elijah watches Faith, feeling her same sense of fear.

 

-

"Who is that?" Kol asks.

 

-

Faith rolls the person onto their back.

 

-

"Please tell me that isn't-" Kol stares at Elijah.

 

-

Elijah won't look at Kol.


	43. Emotions are running high

Faith picks the body up, carefully cradling the person in her arms.

 

-

"Elijah who is it?" Rebekah asks.

 

-

Elijah keeps his head down.

 

-

Rebekah watches Faith. Her stomach is in knots.

 

-

Faith starts rocking the person. While whispering to herself.

 

-

Marcel's heart has dropped to his stomach.

 

-

"Elijah who is Faith holding?" Kol asks, as he walks over to Faith.

 

-

Faith turns away from Kol, as she tries covering the person's face.

 

-

"Faith is that-?"

 

"Kol don't." Elijah says, as he stops his brother.

 

"Elijah let me-!" Kol tries shoving Elijah away.

 

"Kol don't! Please!" Elijah begs.

 

"Just tell me it isn't my Rose..." Kol begs.

 

-

Elijah stares at Kol.

 

-

"Elijah please! Tell me it isn't her!" Kol demands.

 

"I can't Kol." Elijah shakes his head.

 

"Let me see her." Kol demands.

 

-

Elijah tenses, as he keeps Kol back.

 

-

"Elijah let me-!" Kol shoves Elijah across the room.

 

"Kol..." Rebekah decides, against stopping him.

 

\--

Elijah hits the shop door. He isn't angered by Kol's behavior. He understands the outburst.

 

-

Faith looks up at Elijah confused.

 

-

Kol goes right for Faith. He roughly grabs her by the shoulder.

 

-

Faith flinches as Kol rips her away from the person.

 

-

Elijah's hands turn to fists, as he starts storming towards Kol.

 

\--

Kol grabs the person by their arms. His face turns pale, as he's met with his worst fear.

 

-

Faith waves Elijah off, that she's okay.

 

-

"Kol don't." Marcel tries to keep him calm.

 

-

Kol can't breathe, he can't even move.

 

-

"Kol..." Rebekah whispers.

 

-

Marcel slowly and cautiously moves towards Kol.

 

-

Elijah sighs heavily.

 

-

"Kol she's alive... Okay, she is." Faith says, as she crawls back over to him.

 

-

Rebekah stares at Faith, suddenly feeling slight hope.

 

-

"How would you know?" Kol asks, angrily screaming in Faith's face.

 

-

Marcel moves closer to Kol. In order to protect Faith.

 

-

"Look at my hands, and her hands." Faith says, holding up her hands.

 

"Wh-?" Kol looks down Faith's hands.

 

-

Faith hands are healing.

 

-

Kol furrows his brow, as he looks down at the person's hands.

 

-

The person's hands, are healing the same way.

 

\--

Faith waves Marcel back. She doesn't need either man, upsetting Kol further.

 

\--

"How is that-?"

 

"It's hard to explain. But we have a weird connection, we created years ago, and only we can break." Faith says, as she carefully moves closer to Kol.

 

"Then why isn't she awake?" Kol asks, as he hugs the person close to his chest.

 

"I was trying to figure that out Kol. You have to let her-"

 

"No!" Kol snaps, as he holds her tighter.

 

"Please Kol, I can't help her if you're holding her. I'm not saying you have to leave, but I need to work quickly." Faith explains.

 

-

Kol looks down at the floor. His heart hurts more, than he could've ever imagined possible.

 

-

"Please Kol." Faith begs.


	44. We can't leave

"What are you going to do to her?" Kol asks.

 

"I need to finish my chant, and find out what spell was put on her." Faith begins.

 

"Then you'll do it in her home." Kol demands.

 

"Kol don't be-"

 

"No, no it's fine. She should be somewhere she's comfortable." Faith cuts off Elijah.

 

"Why not the compound? It's safer." Rebekah suggests.

 

-

Kol glares at Rebekah.

 

-

"That's even better." Faith nods.

 

"So Klaus can hurt her, or put her in danger? No!" Kol shakes his head.

 

"I might need Freya's help though. Plus you can't watch her alone. You have to eat or sleep at some point." Faith tries to reason.

 

-

Kol stares at the floor.

 

-

"Kol please... We're losing time." Faith begs.

 

"Fine." Kol nods.

 

"Thank you." Faith nods.

 

\---

Kol carefully picks the person up, he positions them bridal style in his arms, and he starts to leave Faith's shop.

 

-

Marcel helps Faith to her feet.

 

-

Elijah opens the shop door, as Kol approaches him.

 

-

Rebekah and Marcel help Faith walk.

 

\--

Elijah is the first one out of the shop.

 

-

Kol takes one step into the sun.

 

-

Faith starts screaming.

 

-

"Kol come back! Come back!" Rebekah screams.

 

-

Kol steps back into the shop.

 

-

"What happened?" Elijah asks confused.

 

-

Kol grabs the person's right hand.

 

-

"Her daylight ring is gone." Kol panics.

 

"They took her ring?" Marcel asks angrily.

 

"They practically broke her finger, ripping it off." Kol nods.

 

"Well we can't just stay here!" Marcel shakes his head.

 

"What the hell can we do? She's going to burn!" Kol snaps.

 

"We'll have to wait. We can't take her out, until the sun goes down." Faith sighs.

 

"Should I get Freya?" Elijah asks.

 

"No. I'll do what I can. When we can move her, then I'll use Freya." Faith shakes her head. "Kol lie her on the floor, and cradle her head please."

 

-

Kol nods as he kneels to the floor, he carefully lies the person down, he sits on the floor, and he cradles the person's head in his lap.

 

-

Elijah guards the shop door.

 

-

Marcel tries to comfort, Rebekah in the corner.

 

-

Faith kneels next to the person.

 

\--

"Kol she'll be okay." Faith insists.

 

"She has to be." Kol nods.

 

-

Faith sighs as she rests her hand on Kol's shoulder.

 

-

"You don't understand. I can't lose her, she's all I have... She's the only person, I've ever loved." Kol whispers.

 

"I know Kol, I know." Faith nods.

 

-

Kol sighs.

 

-

Faith rests her hand on the person's face, she closes her eyes, and she starts whispering again.


	45. Quickly!

After an agonizing four hours. Kol grows restless.

 

\---

"Well?" Kol asks, seeing no change.

 

"She's under a sleep spell. There's no cure, it just wears off on its own." Faith sighs.

 

"What? You can't do anything?" Kol asks not liking the news.

 

"Kol I'm sorry, we just have to wait. As far as her daylight ring, and the wounds. I'll need Freya's help." Faith nods.

 

-

Elijah looks out the shop door. There's enough shadows, to get to the compound.

 

-

"I'll cover her with my coat. We should be able to get her out of here." Elijah says, as he takes off his suit coat.

 

-

Kol picks the person back up.

 

-

Marcel and Rebekah, help Faith.

 

-

"I'll let you know, if she's in pain." Faith nods.

 

-

Elijah covers the person with his coat.

 

-

Kol nods to Elijah, and they walk towards the door.

 

-

Marcel and Rebekah, help Faith leave the shop.

 

\--

Kol's on edge, they might get hit with sunlight.

 

\--

"Breathe and take it slow." Elijah advises.

 

-

Kol nods as he sighs.

 

-

Elijah uses his body, to help cast a shadow.

 

-

"She'll be okay." Faith whispers. "She has to be okay."

 

"She's a fighter." Rebekah says, as she squeezes Faith's hand.

 

-

Faith smiles slightly, with a nod.

 

\----

"We're almost there." Marcel announces.

 

-

Elijah carefully checks every corner. The closer they get to the compound.

 

-

"This way, quickly." Elijah says, as they quickly cross the street.

 

-

The group has finally reached the compound.

 

\---

"Take her up to my old room." Kol orders.

 

Elijah, Rebekah, Faith, and Marcel follow Kol upstairs.

 

-

"Kol is that-?" Freya steps out of her room.

 

-

Kol hurries into his room.

 

\--

"Faith! What happened to you?" Freya gasps.

 

"It's a long story. But I need your help." Faith shakes her head.

 

"Of course anything." Freya nods.

 

"Let me see what herbs you have." Faith says, as Marcel helps her walk to Freya's room.


	46. Kol's broken heart

In Kol's old bedroom, Kol lies the person down.

 

\----

"A sleeping spell, of all things." Kol shakes his head.

 

-

The person is unresponsive.

 

-

"What am I going to do with you?" Kol sighs.

 

\--

"You mean everything to me, and I'm so afraid to lose you." Kol sits on the bed.

 

\--

"Rose I'm not used to this." Kol looks up at her sleeping body.

 

\--

"Of all the ways I could lose someone. Why does it have to be you?" Kol frowns.

 

\--

"It's like I'm plagued with this strange disease. That seems to put you in danger constantly." Kol mentally kicks himself.

 

\--

"God Rose... I could really use, your calming words right now. Hell I could use anything right now." Kol grabs Rose's hand. "It was a reach, hoping you'd squeeze my hand."

 

-

Rose remains unresponsive.

 

-

"Please show me something! Are you really still alive?" Kol says, as he moves closer to Rose's body.

 

\--

"I'm desperate love! Please..." Kol begs.

 

-

Rose remains still.

 

-

Kol drops to his knees, his pain and heartache because overwhelming. He holds Rose's hand as tightly as he can. While he sobs into his old comforter.

 

\---

"I don't know if this will work." Freya's voice can be heard from the hall.

 

"It'll work, trust- Kol!" Faith rushes to his side.

 

-

Faith tries pulls Kol away from the bed.

 

-

"This is all my fault." Kol sobs, as he tightens his grip on the bed.

 

"No Kol don't say that." Faith says, as she tries to comfort him.

 

"Kol there is no way, that you caused this." Freya agrees, as she sets Faith's herb mixture down.

 

"Why would someone, attack both you if it wasn't my fault?" Kol asks, lifting his face from the bed.

 

-

Faith doesn't have a response.

 

-

"Then it is my fault!" Kol shouts.

 

"Kol you need to calm down." Freya says, as she reaches out to her brother.

 

"Rose wouldn't want you this upset." Faith agrees.

 

"Rose can't even hear me!" Kol screams at Faith and Freya.

 

"Kol she can hear you. She just can't show or tell you." Freya corrects.

 

-

Faith glares at Freya.

 

-

"Not helpful." Freya nods.

 

-

Kol continues to cry.

 

-

"Kol please take a breath. You need to calm down. I can help Rose! I promise she'll wake up!" Faith calmingly states.

 

"When? When will she wake up?" Kol sobs.

 

"Kol I don't-"

 

\--

Kol gasps as he looks at Rose's body.

 

\--

"What?" Faith asks confused.

 

"She just-"

 

"What Kol?" Freya asks.

 

"She squeezed my hand." Kol whispers.

 

"Is that possible?" Freya asks.

 

"Rose is a fighter." Faith shrugs.

 

-

Kol gets to his feet, to look down at Rose.

 

-

"Will you please let us help her now?" Faith asks.

 

"Yes." Kol nods.

**Author's Note:**

> If parts of the chapter, sound so blah. I do apologize. I wrote this during, a really rough week. I needed to cut myself off from people for a week. So I watched "The Vampire Diaries", and in doing that. I finally got the starter chapter I needed for this story.  
> I also had to do some YouTube homework. To make sure I was remembering certain things correctly.  
> Anyway, I know some of it sucks... I couldn't figure out how to spice it up, mostly because I didn't care. So I'm sorry.


End file.
